


stress relief

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Do Not Archive, Neck Kissing, Other, Rope Bondage, gentle dom azu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: HELEN: I also have ... manacles, in case that's of interest? I've got incense- (laughter)LYDIA: Oh my.BRYN: Manacles and incense, that's quite a-HELEN: And rope! (laughter and wolf-whistles)
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be clear, just because the summary is a quote from the show does not mean this work is about any of the cast members or anything like that. This is simply an appreciation of Azu, and her pink rope.

Cel fidgets, as much as they can, as Azu steps behind them to wrap the rope around their wrists. She takes her time, tying firm knots and then tugging gently to make sure their circulation won't be cut off.  
"Are you alright?" she asks, still behind them. They squeak, startled out of the half-haze they had begun to sink into.  
"What - oh, yes, haha, it's just, this is very, um-" they stammer, as Azu comes around in front of them and places a hand on their cheek, smiling as their blush rises "-overwhelming," they finish, reassured by her warm touch.  
"In a good way?" she asks.  
"Absolutely," they reply, fervently.  
She leans in and kisses them, gently, while keeping a hand on their shoulder to stop them from moving too much as they try to deepen the kiss.  
"Mean," they mutter, but there's no bite to it, smiling against her mouth. Every time they move, they feel the ropes shift against them, intoxicating. She kisses them again - on their mouth, their jawline, their ear. Her large, sharp teeth brush their neck and they exhale shakily.  
"Mm - Azu -"  
"Is this good?" she asks, mouth still against their neck.  
"Absolutely," they gasp.


End file.
